My Feelings For You
by Riv
Summary: Various members of the Fellowship ponder upon their life and people in it.
1. Legolas

Disclaimer: Don't own, Tolkien is wonderful, everyone praise him.

This is basically Legolas musing over someone whilst they sleep. Involves a little bit of one-sided slash (m/m) if this bugs you then leave........all homophobics gone? Good now onto the story.

****

My Feelings For You.......

Light slowly dimmed over the hilltop as eight of the Fellowship slept in deep, peaceful slumber, nightmares not plaguing their sleep nor disrupting their dreams. Despite the calm of the night Legolas, the Elvin prince, sat on a nearby tree stump, unable to sleep. His eyes scanned the area for any signs of danger before glancing over the rest of the Fellowship. Gimli and Aragorn slept away from the others for separate reasons, Gimli, to allow himself to retain some of his dwarf pride which he was losing the more time he spent with the young elf, Aragorn......to keep himself away from the others, never to allow them to discover how he felt deep inside. He tried to hide it keep it locked away as a secret, but Legolas saw it every time he looked into the grey of Aragorn's mournful eyes, the pain which Aragorn tried to hide. Yet whenever questioned Aragorn would put on a mask of happiness and laugh off the concern like it meant nothing. And whenever Aragorn put himself through that pain of trying to hide his true feelings, Legolas felt his heart ache for the way his companion acted.

"Why oh why do you act this way?", Legolas whispered, watching Aragorn sleep for a few more minutes, complete silence surrounding them. Legolas stepped off of the tree stump and moved to sit at Aragorn's side. He reached out and stroked Aragorn's unruly brown hair, before pulling his hand back and again drifting into a sea of thought. 

"Can't you see you're hurting u......us.....me?", Legolas whispered softly, "Can't you just let us in?" He wiped away the tears emerging in his eyes and dragged himself back to his cover and settled underneath it, hoping he could grab a few hours sleep.

.

.

There you go, I'll probably be back to post other follow-ons to this. Until then R&R!!!!!!!!!


	2. Boromir

The group trudged up the steep slope of the hillside, Aragorn leading them, striding on ahead with long confident steps, steps of a man who knew he could win. Legolas trailed closely behind him, his usually light and swift steps heavy and lethargic as he dragged his weary form up the hillside. The four hobbits cuttled along behind, chatting about the Shire and anything else that popped into their minds. Boromir walked behind them, his fondness for the 'little ones' often led him to be nearby to protect them from danger. Gandalf and Gimli brought up the rear, talking about places they had seen and people they had met. 

"How long 'till we reach the top?", Frodo called, Aragorn glanced over his shoulder. 

"About fifteen minutes", he replied, returning his eyes to the path ahead, not prepared to let his concentration lapse. Legolas jogged to catch up with Aragorn whilst Boromir glared at his retreating back. For everything the elf had done he could not help but harbor adeep envy for him. Not because of his weapon skills, nor because of his skills as a tracker, but because he was favoured by Aragorn. Boromir could not understand why Aragorn put so much faith, so much loyalty and respect into the elf. Ever since the meeting at Rivendell, Boromir had suspected something deep between Aragorn and Legolas....and he was deeply jealous. 

"Hey Boromir, are ye alright?", Pippin called, "D'ya want an apple". And with that Pippin pulled two apples out of his bulging pockets. Boromir laughed softly. 

"No Pippin, keep them for yourself", he replied, the hobbit shrugged and bit into one of the apples. Boromir returned his thoughts to Aragorn, something which had happened quite frequently over the last week or so, he could not get the other man out of his head. He knew that someone would catch him if he kept watching the ranger but he couldn't care less. For his heart held a deep love for Aragorn which he could not help and he did not wish to try and prevent. 

"Boromir", Aragorn called, Boromir looked up and found Aragorn's beautiful grey eyes looking at him in concern, his heart pounded against his chest and he swallowed to keep his composure. 

"Yes?", he asked, Aragorn looked as though he were going to ask him something but instead he shook his head and laughed softly. 

"It doesn't matter really, I was just checking you were still with us", he smiled, Boromir gave him a quick smile back but caught Legolas glaring at him with a look of hatred Boromir had never seen present in the elf's eyes. Was he perhaps closer to the truth then he had thought? 


	3. Arwen

**My Feelings For You...**

****Arwen turned in her bed and sat up hurriedly, her mind pounding with all the thoughts in her head. She growled in annoyance and got up, she paced angrily over to the window and opened it...taking relief in the cool night air which rushed through her hair and over her skin like a waterfall. She shook her head and tried to sort out her disjointed thoughts, she ran her long fingers through her hair and gazed up at the moon. 

Where was he now? Probably sleeping deeply, oblivious to the feelings and emotions which surrounded him. Arwen wasn't stupid...she knew that the blond elf Legolas couldn't take his eyes off Aragorn for a split second and Boromir was drifting hopelessly into a sea of adoration for Aragorn. And she knew Aragorn was completely unaware of all this. 

But was he aware of how she felt? She shook her head and sighed, she leant forward and leant out of the window, to look down at the beautiful scenery below her, she shook her head again. Had she ever been in love with him? She didn't think so. He loved her entirely and she knew he'd do anything for her but she couldn't return those feelings. She did try....really she did but she just couldn't do it. 

When she looked into his deep brown eyes all she could think was how many hearts he was breaking without realizing it, but she could love him as a brother...no more. She sighed again, a deep mournful sigh of defeat. What was she going to do now? 


	4. Pippin

****

My Feelings For You

As night set in Pippin watched wistfully as the sun set over the horizon. He sighed and picked up a couple of stones on the grass, he threw them up and caught them on the back of his hand. He used to do this a lot, play games like this when he was on his own. Alone...he hated that word and he was alone, no-one special to share his life with, no-one to laugh with when the going was good and no-one to turn to when it got tough.

He threw each of the stones he held into the tiny stream which trickled past and drifted back into thought, if he wanted someone they'd have to have a good sense of humour, no point in getting a miserable creature for a partner. They'd have to like travelling too, Pippin couldn't comprehend the concept of not moving around the way he did now. He couldn't cope with staying in one place forever, he'd start longing to be back on the road again.

"Hey Pippin, you gonna stay there forever?", Merry asked quietly, not wanting to awaken the rest of the group who had drifted into deep slumber.

"Nah....it's just......do you ever feel alone?", Pippin asked, turning to face Merry who was looking at him in a slightly confused manner.

"You thinking? You ill or something?", Merry teased.

"Just answer the question", Pippin mumbled, he wanted an answer not a joke.

"Yeah....I guess I do, s'pose everyone does at some time, it's not worth thinking about. You'll find someone pal", and with that Merry lay down again and slipped off into sleep. Pippin sighed and walked over to go to sleep, but not after gazing out at the sunset one final time.


End file.
